Illness of the Heart
by nyanyaneko
Summary: Johan painfully leaves Judai behind at Duel Academy. 3 years in the future, Judai is still pained with that memory and suddenly gets sick. Coughing up blood, seizures, and other symptoms. Who will save him? Johan x Judai aka Jaden x Jesse, Yaoi
1. Sickness

**Ahahaha! Yet another chapter fic! Sry for taking so long on the other 2 but I will get them done eventually. O? Oh yea? You're telling me to hurry up? You're blaming my procrastination? Well look at you guys! Yes YOU! Those on my favorite author's list! You can only blame yourself for updating so slowly! I hereby declare procrastination as a contagious condition!**

**Anyway… I got this idea when watching A tv show. Anyway yea….**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why does anyone bother typing this? I don't own Yugioh GX period**

**-------------------**

**Illness of the Heart**

**Chapter 1- Sickness**

_The brunette sighed as he stood still in the middle of his walk. He gazed up at the cloudy, gray sky, which seemed to fit the mood. He sighed again as he continued walking when he noticed a jagged stone on the ground. The Japanese boy bent down to pick it up and looked at it curiously. Suddenly, the foghorn of the cruise ship blew loud and echoed throughout the island. _

_Instantly, every muscle in the small boy tensed. His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he gripped harder on the rock._

"_DAMN IT!" he screamed suddenly as he chucked the rock as hard as he could. It flew straight into the tree, and dug itself into it. His rage quickly subsided, as he just closed his eyes and sighed again. Nonchalantly slipping his hands in his pockets as he hung his head in depression, he continued towards the port. _

_----------------------_

"_Aniki!" _

_The brunette looked up and saw a small, sky blue-haired boy with glasses running up to him. He smiled, but when he looked up even further, that smile turned instantly into a frown. _

_There was…that ship… if it weren't for that ship… he wouldn't be feeling this way. Judai felt so much hate for that ship. He wished that ship would just blow up and sink into the depths of the dark unforgiving sea. He even wondered if it was possible to hate an inanimate object as much as he does. _

"_Aniki? What's wrong?" Sho asked, concern evident in his voice. _

_Judai looked back down at him and smiled. "Nothing Sho. Why aren't you with Johan and the others?"_

_Sho looked at Judai a bit curiously before speaking again. "Well, they are waiting for you at the docks. They told me to come wake you up cuz they thought you were still sleeping."_

_Judai's gaze narrowed a bit as he asked in a defensive tone, "You thought I was still sleeping?! On this day?!"_

_Sho just laughed nervously. "Well… you do tend to sleep in." Suddenly Sho froze for a second as he rubbed his chin. "That's strange…"_

_The brunette stopped glaring at him and observed him curiously. "What's strange Sho?"_

"_Well… Johan said the exact same thing you did."_

"_I said what?"_

_Judai froze. That voice… That glorious, magnificent voice. It eased the burden on his heart. Though, only temporary. _

"_Oh hey Johan. It was nothing, was just talking to Judai about stuff."_

_The bluenette smiled and nodded. He paused when he looked up and locked eyes with Judai._

_Judai stared deeply into his emerald green eyes, as Johan stared back, equally entranced by Judai's honey brown eyes. _

_Sho looked at them both nervously. "Uh… you guys want some time alone?"_

_Judai replied without taking his gaze off of Johan. "That would be nice Sho…"_

_Sho continued staring at the two nervously, before breaking into a sprint, heading towards the docks._

_The to continued staring at each other. Johan smiled and Judai did the same. "Well… I guess this is it Judai."_

_Judai's smile shrank, but he still kept it on his face. "Yea…" He turned his head to avert his gaze when he felt his eyes brimming with tears._

_The European looked over Judai curiously. "Judai, are you crying?"_

_Judai stood up and stiffened. "W-What?! No! I'm not crying! I uh, something flew into my eye!"_

_Johan looked over Judai, a bit skeptical but smiled. "Well, then lemme see." _

_Suddenly, Johan pulled Judai's head over to him, in front of his face. He held his head underneath his, looking through his eyes._

_Judai's face seemed to heat up a bit as he was being eyed by his best friend, although he didn't know why. _

_The older boy just continued staring into his eyes. He blew softly into them, then preceded to wipe away the tears on Judai's face that have seemed to escape. He pulled back and smiled at his brown haired friend. "There we go, it's gone."_

_Judai just continued staring dumbfounded at Johan. "Arigato…"_

"_Ne Judai, wanna take a walk through the woods? Just so we can have some alone time together. Don't worry I won't miss my boat trip."_

"_I wish you would…" Judai mumbled under his breath._

"_What that?"_

"_Nothing!" Judai answered cheerfully as he started marching into the woods. "Hurry up Johan!"_

_The bluenette laughs as he chases after his friend. _

_-----------------_

_They walked together, laughing and chatting along the way. Talking about Duel Monsters and such. _

"_Ow!" Judai winced as he brought up his wrist. A nearby branch seemed to cut him._

"_Judai! You cut your wrist!"_

_Judai gave Johan a reassuring look. "It's nothing, really!"_

"_Judai, you're such an idiot! We have to get that to stop bleeding now! You can die from that!"_

"_W-What?!" Judai panicked, and started running in circles._

"_Judai stay still! You'll make yourself bleed faster!" Johan pulled Judai to him as he quickly ripped a part of his blazer off and wrapped it tightly around Judai's wrist. The European boy sighed in relief as he stood up. "Judai… You can be so clumsy…"_

_But then, suddenly Judai brought up a strange topic, but continued staring at his bandaged wrist._

"_Ne Johan?"_

"_Yea?" Johan asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow._

"_You're my best friend right?"_

_The European smiled as he placed his hand on Judai's shoulder and gave a little squeeze. "Always."_

_Judai didn't seem to smile, he continue asking questions. "So you like me right?"_

"_Well, yea…"_

"_Then why are you leaving?"_

_Johan's gaze softened immediately. "Judai… you know I would love to stay here with you…"_

"_Then why!" Judai pressed on, face twisted with countless emotions._

"_Judai… Please… You know why… Don't make this any harder for me."_

"_No fair! Duel me! If I win you have to stay!" _

_Johan sighed exasperated. "Judai… Even if I would agree and lost, how would I convince them to let me stay?"_

"_Well then… I can hide you in my closet or something! I'll kidnap you!!! Please Johan! You're my best friend, you have to stay!"_

"_Judai, you're making this a lot harder on me…"_

"_Well if you can't stay, take me with you!"_

_Johan stumbled back and hit a tree. "W-What?!"_

"_I'm serious Johan! We're best friends! It hurts me so much to see you leave!" Judai cried out, tears streaming down his face._

"_Judai… Please don't cry. It's become almost too hard as it is to leave you…"_

"_GOOD! I WANT TO MAKE IT EVEN HARDER! YOU HAVE TO STAY! I'LL MAKE YOU STAY! I'M GONNA FORCE YOU TO CO—mmmph!"_

_Judai was cut off as Johan forced his lips upon Judai's. Every muscle in the brunette's body tensed. He was filled with such confusion right now. He was a boy! He should be disgusted beyond explanation. But… It felt so right… Especially when Johan's tongue started to search his mouth. But slowly he was pulled away._

"_Gomen Judai…"_

_Before Judai could even start speaking, Johan caught him in a one-armed embrace as his other arm held a folded piece of cloth over Judai's mouth. Suddenly, Judai felt fatigued as his eyelids became heavy, his vision blurring, his knees weak. If it weren't for Johan holding him, he would've collapsed. 'Why Johan… Why!!!' He wanted to scream those thoughts, but he was much too weak, and the cloth over his mouth prevented him from doing so anyhow. _

"_Sayonara…" Johan mumbled softly into Judai's ear as he pulled him closer to his body._

'_Why… Johan…'_

_His last thought… before he fell into complete darkness…_

_---------------_

"WHY!!! JOHAN WHY!" Judai screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes opened widely as he quickly glanced around the room. He was covered in cold sweat and was panting heavily. The brunette calmed down as he finally realized where he was. He glanced at the clock. 9:35 p.m.

"Damn it… I can't forget that…" Judai mumbled as he held his forehead. He sighed again as he spun around in his chair that was in front of his computer desk. It was 3 years after that event. He was no longer in Duel Academy. He was a duelist in the pro-leagues. He lived in a good apartment. Nice landlord and tenants, as well as a TV and bed. Also a nice clean bathroom and a fridge.

But he had a slight money problem. Either he was getting worse at dueling, or others were getting better. He thought it was the first one. But either way, he needed money.

"Crap… I need a job…Why the hell didn't I think about this earlier?"

"_And that's the result of this match! Up next would've been the Spellcaster duelist against the Elemental Hero duelist, but Yuki Judai seems to be out of commission due to an illness."_

Judai glared at the TV before turning it off. "Oh right… I'm sick… that's why I have a blanket over me…"

He sighed as he turned back towards his desk and looked around until he noticed the small orange, plastic container. He popped the top and threw 2 pills into his mouth while finishing it off with a glass of water that was on his desk.

He sighed again as he fumbled around with some letters on his desk. "Well… might as well check my mail…"

He smiled as he read his get well cards from numerous friends. Bnut suddenly he came across a different letter. There was no return address or name. He opened it, and there was a small card. He opened it and read the text.

_Hope you get better soon. I know you're going through a rough time. Here's some money to help you out._

Judai looked over the card, but that's all it said. He then looked into the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper. "Well, probably 500 yen…" But Judai's eyes went white as he saw the check. On it said 600,000 yen.

"What! Who would give me this kind of money?!" Judai's money rant was interrupted though, before it even began, when a "beep" sound came through his speakers.

Judai quickly glanced at his computer screen to see what happened. There was a little window that had popped up.

BlueLotus: Hey, sup choco

The brunette smiled widely as he saw who it was. He had met BlueLotus after Sho annoyed him to death to get AIM. He never learned who it was, but at times he hoped it was Johan. But after time passed, he learned more about him and where he lived. It couldn't be Johan. This guy was a medical student currently studying in America. Sho always seemed to urge him not to talk with strangers. But he and BlueLotus became great friends. And he helped Judai out a lot when he felt sad about Johan. Not that he told him about Johan of course.

ChocoNeko: Hey Lotus, nuthin much

BlueLotus: Is that so? Well if u were telling the truth about who u were, then I'd say you'd need some comforting right now.

ChocoNeko: wat are u talking about?

BlueLotus: Don't play dumb, I saw u lose to that other guy. Badly if I may add

ChocoNeko: Wow! Thx! I rly needed to remember that!

BlueLotus: Ahahahahahaha! YW!!!

ChcoNeko: You bastard… I'm gonna block you.

BlueLotus: WTH?! NOOO!!! DON'T DO IT! I'M SRY!!!

ChocoNeko: Ahahahahaha! Jk jk!

BlueLotus: Dam ur manipulative…

ChocoNeko: I noe

Judai was gonna type some more when suddenly he coughed. He coughed more and more. He pounded his chest as he coughed into his other hand. When he stopped, he looked at his hand, there was a crimson liquid, lathering it.

"Oh my god…" Judai whispered softly. He quickly wiped his mouth clean of the blood.

BlueLotus: Hey? u there?

Judai took a quick sip of water before replying.

ChocoNeko: Yea I'm fine

BlueLotus: ur fine? What are u sik?

ChocoNeko: Yea…

BlueLotus: Omg! R u ok?!

ChocoNeko: seriously… I'm fine… I g2g, bb Lotus-kun

_ChocoNeko has signed off_

Judai sighed as he glanced back at his trash can. The blood smeared napkin on top of it…

------------

**NOOOOO!!!! A CLIFFY! WHY MUST I TORTURE MYSELF SOOOO?! What's gonna happen to Judai?! Who knows?! I do! But I'm not gonna tell you! **

**Hope you guys liked it! Read and Review people!**


	2. The Doctor

**Saiyuki729- Yay! Thanks for liking my stories! You say I have a good imagination, but others say I have an over-active imagination! I mean come on. Woul it be that unrealistic for ninja hamsters to take over the world?! ... Don't answer that**

**Anime-Queen-2011- yes I did just end it like that! HA!!!!! Glad you love it! Wasn't so sure if anyone would like Judai getting sick.**

**Is a weirdo and proud of it- don't be embarrassed, I do that myself sometimes! Happy you like the story **

**Loveisamysterybutwhy- yay you can actually review this one! Happy you like it. And I hope you update your story soon too!**

**The Key 2 Eternity's Limits- who stays in writer's block for like 2 months?! I mean come on! Even I don't stay In writer's block that much! I get an idea in about a week but I'm just to dam lazy to update!!! …ignore everything I just typed… glad you like it, you update soon too!**

**Mekishika- am I too late?**

**Quibblez- hehehe I made this one longer!**

**Koneko Mikagami- GAH!!!! I got this one up! Don't kill me!!! **

**KyoxSakiFan- Ahaha! Glad you like the story!**

**Mazeru Okinata- updated!**

**heavenstar72- yes u are part of the procrastination crew! In fact you're the number 1 member! That's right, u heard me!!! And u don't find out who BlueLotus is for a looooooooong time!**

**Well finally with that done, enjoy the chappie ppl!!!**

**-------------**

**Illness of the Heart**

**Chapter 2- The Doctor**

The brunette sighed as he leaned back in his seat. Slowly turning his head he looked out the window to see all the clouds passing by. They all looked so much fluffier up close than they are when he was on the ground.

"Oh my god… How long does it take to fly to America?! This doctor better be worth it…" Judai grumbled.

"Awww, Aniki, don't be like that! The doctor that called you is one of the most famous and respected doctors in America!" Sho cheered, popping out behind Judai's seat.

"Well the only reason I agreed was cuz Lotus-kun told me he was a good one. That and he begged and spammed me constantly. Even threatening to block him didn't get him to shutup!"

Sho looked at Judai curiously. "Then why didn't you block him?"

Judai grumbled some more as he ducked his head in his shirt and slid down in his seat.

---------

The next day, the one after Judai coughed up blood.

_Judai walked around his apartment. He'd been feeling more tired than usual. He bent down and picked up his mail and started rifling through them. One again he came upon an envelope with no return address. He opened it to find another check. This time 1,000,000 yen. (equivalent to $_9,251.24)

"_Oh My god… WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!" Judai screamed as he jumped back and dropped the envelope. 2 slips of paper seemed to slip out as he dropped them. Curiously he picked them up._

"_Tickets to America? When will I need to go there? …… Why do I get the feeling I'm being stalked?"_

_BlueLotus: Hey Choco_

_ChocoNeko: Yea?_

_BlueLotus: Just how sick r u?_

_ChocoNeko: groan… This again?_

_BlueLotus: Well I am a medical student! Come on!_

_ChocoNeko: It's nothing… forget it_

_BlueLotus: TELL ME!!!_

_ChocoNeko: It's NOTHING!!!_

_BlueLotus: tell me PWEASE:3_

_ChocoNeko: No!_

_BlueLotus: (holds cat nip in hand) how bout now?_

_ChocoNeko: …_

_BlueLotus: is that a yes:D_

_ChocoNeko: I'll block u if u say anymore…_

_BlueLotus: TELL ME!!!_

_BlueLotus has been blocked._

"_Nosy little…" Judai mumbled when suddenly he noticed a sign on his buddy list. A new person had added him as his buddy. His eyes widened in curiosity, then closed in frustration as he read the name._

_BlueLotus2: TELL ME!!!_

_ChocoNeko: OMG!_

_BlueLotus2: u gonna tell me now?_

_ChocoNeko: NO!!!_

_BlueLotus2 has been blocked_

_Judai sighed, but a little too soon._

_BlueLotus3: TELL ME CHOCO!!!_

_ChocoNeko: How long r u gonna keep this up?_

_BlueLotus3: Until you tell me. Come on at least a symptom._

_ChocoNeko: Fine I coughed_

_BlueLotus3: Hmmm… since u actually mentioned it even though u tried to make it seem insignificant… I'm guessing it was more than a cough?_

_ChocoNeko: …_

_BlueLotus3: Hehehe! I was right! I knew it!!!_

_ChocoNeko: Damn you…_

_BlueLotus3: Ahaha! I knew that course in psychology would help someday!_

_BlueLotus3 has been blocked_

_BlueLotus4: Aw… now that was just rude… I was in my happy place!_

_ChocoNeko: Omg… _

_BlueLotus4: ok… just answer this and I'll shutup. Was there anything special about this cough?_

_ChocoNeko: Well…_

_BlueLotus4: Yes? o.O_

_ChocoNeko: -.-_

_BlueLotus4: What?_

_ChocoNeko: well… I coughed up some blood…_

_BlueLotus4: BLOOD?!_

_ChocoNeko: u said u would shutup!_

_BlueLotus4: Hell! NOT ANYMORE!!! What else has happened?_

_BlueLotus4 has been blocked_

_BlueLotus5: TELL ME!!!_

_BlueLotus5 has been blocked_

_BlueLotus6: Dammit! Tell me!_

_BlueLotus6 has been blocked_

_BlueLotus8: TELL ME DAMMIT!_

_ChocoNeko: uh… u skipped 7_

_BlueLotus8: Whoa… I did… brb_

_BlueLotus8 has signed off_

_BlueLotus7: TELL ME!!!_

_ChocoNeko: NO!!!!_

_BlueLotus7 has been blocked_

_BlueLotus8 has signed on_

_BlueLotus8: TELL ME!!!_

_ChocoNeko: NO!!!_

_BlueLotus8 has been blocked_

_---------_

_30min later._

_BlueLotus165: Choco! Tell me!!!_

_ChocoNeko: NO!!! for the 165__th__ TIME!!!_

_BlueLotus165 has been blocked_

_BlueLotus166: I'll do this til the end of time man, I'm serious_

_ChocoNeko: Fine… well I've been sick for a few days now…_

_BlueLotus166: Well No point doing this online. Have u seen a doctor?_

_ChocoNeko: Yea well, they said it was nothing and gave me some pills that seem to be doing nothing_

_BlueLotus166: Hmm… how would u like to c a doctor in America? One of my old college proffesors. He stopped teaching and went back to the Medical business._

_ChcoNeko: WHAT?! AMERICA?! DO u know how much that costs?_

_BlueLotus166: I don't think that'll b a problem._

_ChocoNeko: What?_

_BlueLotus166: Anyway u should c him. His fatality rate so far is 3 and that was cuz that guy commited suicide._

_ChocoNeko: Wow… that's impressive 97 survival rate?_

_BlueLotus166: Yea, I'll put in a recommendation for u. Normally you would have to wait a month since he's a very bz doctor, but I can get u in as soon as u get to America._

_ChcoNeko: I still can't afford the TICKETS!!!_

_BlueLotus166: Well I want u to go anyway._

_ChocoNeko: Dam… do u like me that much?_

_BlueLotus166: Well that and the fact that I can c if u r lying about who u r…_

_ChocoNeko: Wait, u gonna come c me?!_

_BlueLotus166: Nah, the doctor will send driver to send u to the hospital. He'll tell me if ur lying._

_ChocoNeko: -.- I still don't know how I'm gonna pay for it!_

_BlueLotus166: Did you check your mail?_

"_What? My mai—" Judai froze as he glanced back at the envelope. He pulled out the tickets and stared at them. _

_ChocoNeko: Wait... How do u know?!_

_BlueLotus166: Hope u get better in America soon!_

_BlueLotus166 has signed off_

_------------_

"Damn him… how the hell did he know about the tickets though?" Judai thought out loud.

(Bing, Bong) "Passengers, this is your pilot speaking. I just wish to tell you that we will arrive at our destination in 15 min. I want to personally welcome you. Welcome to America!"

"Yay! Aniki! We're in America!!!" Sho exclaimed jumping up and down in his seat.

"About time…" Judai said as he got up in his seat.

-----------

Outside the airport.

"Ah yea! America!" Sho said as he stretched his arms upwards.

Judai just sighed as he walked. He looked left then right.

"Hey Sho?"

Sho turned around and looked at the brunette curiously.

"Where's out ride? Lotus-kun said he would send us a driver."

Sho then started looking around immediately when suddenly he noticed a man in a nice black suit holding a sign that read "Judai Yuki"

"Judai! Over there!" Sho yelled pointing towards the driver and tugging at Judai's sleeve.

Judai turned and also saw a man. He nodded to Sho and they both walked up to the driver. "Uh hey, I'm Judai."

The driver looked Judai up and down, but then a smile was easily recognized on his face although a bit hidden behind his grayish-white mustache.

"I see. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to walk with me a bit. There was too much traffic."

Judai and Sho nodded.

"Well, sir, can I ask your name?" Judai asked curiously.

The driver nodded. "Of course, my sincerest apologies." He took off his black cap as he bowed gracefully. "My name is Frederick von Praia."

"Umm.. okay Mr. Uh… Pr- uh…"

The butler chuckled a bit before replying. "Frederick is fine."

"Okay then Frederick!" Judai said cheerfully as he smiled.

They started walking when suddenly the small bluenette stopped. "Hey Judai, you go to the hospital without me. I have an American friend who plans on meeting me."

Judai turned around. "Really? But I don't want to go alone!"

"You have Frederick!" Sho exclaimed.

"He doesn't count!" The brunette paused when he turned around. "No offense."

"None taken sir." The driver replied coolly.

"Judai, you'll be fine! See ya!" The bluenette called one last time before turning around and running off.

"SHO!" Judai groaned as he smacked his forehead. "Whatever…" And with that, the Japanese boy followed his driver into a foreign country.

"Alright, we're here." Frederick said calmly as he opened the door for Judai to enter.

"WHOA!!! A LIMO?!" Judai yelled out absent-mindedly. In front of him, was indded a limo. A white one with golden designs on it. It looked new and the light reflected off of it hurt Judai's eyes.

"Why yes of course. Well, this is the Doctor's personal limo. I don't know why he didn't tell me to use the guest limo, but he strongly advised to use this one."

Judai didn't even have to think. He happily dove in as the driver chuckled and threw his luggage in the trunk. Closing the doors, the driver entered the limo and adjusted the rear-view mirror.

"Now where to Mr. Yuki?"

"The hospital Frederick!" Judai yelled out as he jumped on his leather seating.

------------

1 hour later.

"We're here." Frederick called out.

"WH-wuh?" Judai said dumbly as he sat up in his seat. "Whoa… I fell asleep." The brunette quickly straightened out himself and wiped off the puddle of drool that laid on the seats.

Jumping out of the car, Judai sighed as he stretched his aching muscles. He looked up at the building they were at. It was pretty big. It was white and brown. Standard looking American hospital with a red cross plastered to the front of it.

"Shall we get going Mr. Yuki?"

"Uh yea sure!" Judai said and smiled as he marched off after Frederick. The Japanese boy seemed to be happy go lucky, until he started walking past the hallways where patients were kept.

He jumped at everything he saw. Some guy was missing a leg, another an arm, another an eye. In one room 5 nurses were holding a guy down who was screaming "BLOODY MURDER!!!"

Judai freaked and quickly hid himself behind Frederick. "Uh Frederick?"

Frederick kept walking but replied. "Yes?"

"What's the doctor like?"

"Well. That's a bit of a hard question. But to put it short for now, he's an okay person. But he keeps business and personal issues completely separate. He's somewhat a bit, unresponsive when it comes to emotions and is very strict when it comes to medical practices."

"Is he nice?" Judai asked cautiously.

Frederick kept silent for a moment. "Well… He's not mean exactly… but he's a bit cold and emotionless… Well here we are! In you go!"

"Wuh? AAH!!" Judai screamed out as Frederick shoved Judai into a room and shut the door.

"FREDERICK?!" Judai screamed out.

"Well now, a bit noisy are we?"

Judai quickly spun around to see who it was just to see one of those large business-like chairs, the back of it facing him.

"Well please sit now."

Judai quickly did as he was told and sat down in a chair that was located in front of an oak desk. He glanced around the room. There was nothing strange in particular. There were windows, a file cabinet, a bookshelf filled with medical books, some medical posters, and a plant in the corner. On the doctor's desk were a laptop, a clock, pens, pencils, a sharpener, numerous office supplies, and a calendar.

"So, no introductions?" The 'doctor' asked.

Judai quickly started speaking. "I'm sorry! I'm Judai Yuki! I was referred to you by one of your old college students."

Judai flinched when he heard the voice laugh. "Wow… never knew anyone was like that anymore. I know who you are, what you came here for, and who referred you. I normally hate formalities, but I guess I will do so since you so politely introduced yourself."

As the chair spun around, Judai's eyes widened in shock.

"Hello, I am Dr. Johan Andersen."

-----------

**Once again a cliffy! (hugs myself) I love how evil I can be!!! I enjoy watching others suffer! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! … well I guess I can't see my readers suffer… but I can read your pitiful reviews! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**I'm joking!!! I live for your reviews! Please Review people! The more I get, the faster the next chappie gets up!**


	3. He Said He's Changed

**Sry, a bit tired right now so I'm not gonna reply to your reviews this chapter. Enjoy the chappie.**

**-------------------**

**Illness of the Heart**

**Chapter 3- He Said He's Changed**

"J-Johan?!" Judai yelled out, jumping a bit causing him to fall over in his chair.

The bluenette sighed as he held his forehead with one hand. "Please stop embarrassing yourself Mr. Yuki."

Judai quickly picked himself up. "Oh my god… Johan! When did you become a doctor?!"

"After I took an advanced medical course in Europe. I excelled greatly, which caused numerous American schools to want to take me in. Now onto business. Currently we are prepping a room for you. You may take the rest of the day off until we check you in. Once you're checked in you will be—

The brunette interrupted him with a strange look on his face. "Johan! That's all you can talk about after being out of contact for 3 years?!"

Johan sighed again as he rested his elbow on his desk and placed his head on his hand. "Well, this is a hospital Mr. Yuki."

"And why are you calling me Mr. Yuki?! What happened to Judai?!" Judai snapped.

The bluenette rolled his eyes as he took out a cell phone, flipped it open, and put it to his ear.

The brunette calmed down as he stared at Johan curiously. "Who are you calling?"

"My college student. I thought he sent you here for a medical exam instead of a 'blast from the past'."

The Japanese boy's expression angered a bit. "How could you act like that?! We were best friends, and to me we still are! I cried my heart out when you left!"

Judai could've sworn he saw him flinch, but what Johan said next easily blocked out that thought.

"Oh boohoo, let me play you a song on the world's smallest violin!"

"J-Johan… I thought we were friends…"

The American doctor's expression became stern. "Mr. Yuki. People change after long periods of time, which includes me. I personally do not consider us as 'pals' any longer. Our relationship right now is strictly business."

Judai sat there in silence, shocked by what Johan has just said to him.

Johan then leaned back in his chair as he continued speaking. "Well then now, Mr. Yuki. You will return to the hospital around 6 p.m. In which you will be—

"But… you kissed me…" Judai whispered ever so softly.

The doctor groaned once again. "Mr. Yuki! Please pay attention to what I am saying right now. And I would like you to start calling me Dr. Andersen. Now once you are checked in, you will be monitored every night for your stay. Today that will be before your physical. Do I make myself clear?"

Judai just nodded.

"Good, now then please fill out these forms." Johan pulled out a thick packet of paper as he handed them to Judai. The brunette looked over the text of the front page for 15min without moving.

"… Is there a problem Mr. Yuki?"

The smaller boy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well… I don't know what this word means…"

Johan just sat there. Quickly he took a pink form out and scribbled all over it. "Just sign every dotted line you see in the contract."

Judai did just that as Johan swiped it from his hand. "I will take care of the remaining paperwork, go take this paper and go to the top floor to Dr. Steinbeck."

"For my physical?" Judai asked curiously.

"Yea whatever, Mr. Yuki." Johan mumbled as he waved Judai off.

The brunette slowly walked to the door. He twisted the knob open with his hands and left the room. Turning to close the door, he stared at the image of his former best friend scribbling rapidly at the piles of paper. His expression became sad as he finally shut the door.

The Japanese boy sighed as he walked up the stairs. _'Johan… he said he's changed… I-I just can't believe it… Did I really lose my best friend?'_

He slowly dragged himself over to door that read, Dr. Steinbeck. Opening the door, he stepped in.

It wasn't at all what Judai expected for an examination room. It had large windows letting in light throughout the room. There were 2 chairs and some plants around the room.

"Ah yes, can I help you?" An elderly man sitting at a desk asked from an oak desk at the side of the room.

"Uh yea, well, I was told to come here by Joha-I mean, Dr. Andersen." Judai said as he walked over to the old man and handed him the form.

"Hmmm… okay let me see…" Dr. Steinbeck said as he put on what Judai assumed was reading glasses and took the form. He looked over it briefly before scribbling something on it then folding it into his pocket as he stood up. He walked over to a chair and sat before gesturing Judai into the other chair.

The brunette obeyed. He positioned himself comfortably in the chair before Dr. Steinbeck started speaking.

"So then now… uh, Judai."

"Uh… shouldn't you be calling me Mr. Yuki or something?" Judai asked curiously.

"Oh! Not at all! We don't need any formalities here. Please, you can call me Jeff."

"Well, uh Jeff… how do we start?"

"Well first off, have you been feeling sad for awhile?"

Judai looked at the man curiously before replying. "No, not really"

"Well then… Do you find yourself easily distracted? Such as if you see a butterfly flying by or a shiny coin in the dirt?"

"No……." Judai replied, a bit suspicious of the man's qualifications.

"Hmmm… as a child, did you find school difficult?"

"Okay, how the hell does this determine my physical condition?" The brunette finally spat out.

Steinbeck raised an eyebrow. "A physical? I think you are mistaken."

"Aren't you a doctor?"

"Well yes, but not that kind. I am a psychiatrist as well as a therapist."

"What?!" Judai spoke out a little loudly. "What do you mean?!"

The Doctor pulled out the paper from his pocket. "Well according to this, you are here to be examined. The mental illnesses we are looking for are, Depression, ADHD, and slight mental retardation."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Judai screamed jumping out of his chair.

"And anger management…" Steinbeck finished.

"JOHAN!!!" The angered brunette screamed as he ran out of the office.

"Oh dear… Did I say something I shouldn't have?" The old man said, apparently shocked.

---------------

"Finally! Finished!!!" The bluenette said exasperated. He quickly glanced at his clock. "He should be in here in about… 3… 2… 1…"

(BAM!!!) The door slammed open, in the doorway panting, stood a very flustered looking brunette.

Johan calmly stated, "Can I help you Mr. Yuki?"

"Depression, ADHD, mental retardation!!! RING ANY BELLS?!"

"Well it occurred to me you couldn't read a contract that was written in a 6th grade level of vocabulary. You also seemed to have mood swings and were distracted by the smallest comments I made."

Judai just stood there before he turned around. "Ima go take a swim…"

(thud!) A loud sound was made in the office. Judai spun around to see Johan fumbling with some books and papers that have seemed to have been knocked over. After getting things organized, the bluenette quickly regained his composure before he spoke. "Well, may I ask what swimming pool you'll be at? Just in case you forget to check in tonight."

"It's at the hotel Sho will be staying." Judai replied turning around again. "Well, bye Johan…"

"Be back by 6 Mr. Yuki."

----------------

"Ugh…" Judai groaned as he started walking back to the hospital, a bit wet. He didn't have a good time at the pool at all. Although he was alone, in the pit of his gut, he felt like someone was watching him. Every time he stepped out of the water or so, he heard a click sound from somewhere. And he could've sworn there was a flash of light.

He didn't want to stay there any longer, so he left earlier then planned. "Well… what time is it now?"

Slowly, Judai raised his arm to look at his watch. "HOLY SHIT!!!"

And with that, the brunette took off full speed for the hospital.

-----------------

Judai dove through the entrance. "Excuse me! Sorry, excuse me! Sorry I'm late!" The brunette said while dashing through the hallway. Finally he reached Johan's door and he burst in, breathing hard.

Johan just sat there, feet on his desk reading a newspaper. He put the newspaper down to see Judai, and almost automatically he looked at his watch. "Hmmm… you're late…"

"I know… I'm sorry…" The brunette panted out.

"Well go change. Place your clothes in a white box located for you then head to hospital room 407, it's just down the hall to your right. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do."

Judai watched as Johan walked past him. He desperately wanted to see those beautiful emerald eyes meet with his own brown eyes again, but sadly, the bluenette didn't even spare a passing glance.

The Japanese boy sighed as he walked into the restroom and changed into hospital robe thingy. (Anyone know what it's called?)

Slowly he left the room as he walked down the hall looking for his designated room.

"401, 403, 405, 407. Here we go…" Judai thought out loud.

He opened the door and glanced around the room. He saw a hospital bed in the middle of the room along with numerous machines he couldn't even begin to identify. Slowly he made his way to the awkward looking bed and laid down in it, to find it surprisingly bouncy. He bounced a bit up and down to test it some more. A mischievous smile crept up on his face.

"Hehehehehehehe…" Judai snickered as he stood up. But right when he was about to start jumping…

"Mr. Yuki… I will ask you to refrain from all immature acts while in the hospital."

"Ahhh!" Judai screamed as he fell over. He quickly sat up to see Johan in a chair across the room from the bed. He was in his doctor's coat, holding a clipboard in his hand and a pen in his other hand.

"J-Johan! How long have you been there?! And why are you here?!" Judai said a bit freaked out.

Johan sighed as he replied. "I was here as soon as I left my office and I am the one monitoring you during the night."

"Y-You?!" The brunette said a bit shocked Johan would do anything that related to being kind to Judai.

Johan just sighed again. "Just lie down and go to bed. It's lights out at 8."

Judai stared at Johan a bit curiously as he was about to lie down when suddenly the door opened. A nurse, dressed in a light blue uniform came in smiling.

"Hello! You must be Mr. Yuki! I know this is your first time and you might be a bit scared, but I'll be staying with you for the night."

"Uh…" Judai said as he pointed at Johan.

"Hmmmm?" The nurse questioned as she looked at the area Judai was pointing at. "D-Dr. Andersen?! You're still at the hospital?!"

"Is there a problem nurse? I will be monitoring Mr. Yuki tonight; your presence is not required." Johan stated bitterly.

"N-No problem at all sir! I'll be leaving!" The nurse hurriedly walked back over to the door and walked out the room, but not before observing Judai for a few more seconds.

Johan turned to face Judai again. "Is there a reason you're staring at me Mr. Yuki?"

"N-No reason!" Judai spoke quickly as he dove under the covers. At the same time he did, Johan turned off the lights in the room.

"Well then, good night Mr. Yuki."

The brunette sat up a bit curiously. Did Johan just say something nice?

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"No nothing at all… Good night, Dr. Andersen." And with that, the brunette boy laid back down and closed his eyes, drifting off into a restful sleep.

---------------

Sometime during the night, Judai stirred. His eyes opened slowly. He waited for his blurred vision to focus before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. But then Judai noticed a particular weight on his bed. Turning his head to the side he saw a familiar bluenette, sleeping by his bedside. His head resting on his arms.

He looked so peaceful and calm. And dare he think it, cute…

Judai smiled as he brushed away a stray strand of hair.

'_He said he's changed. He said he's not my friend anymore… But to me... he hasn't changed at all. He's still my best friend. He's still __**my**__ Johan.'_

-----------------

**Hope you guys liked it. R&R please! Same deal as last time, the more reviews, the faster I update.**


	4. I'm Fine?

**KeybladeAngel34- lol, see how great I am? **

**JesseAndersenIsTheCutest- lol yay! I got u hooked!**

**Lal Mirch- tyvm! glad you like it!**

**Mazeru Okinata- wow… everyone's figuring it out so fast.**

**yumi2482- aww xD**

**AonaChan-yes yes, he loves him very much!**

**Koneko Mikagami- Aha! u didn't say I love you this time! Wow, that's a first. Anyway, doesn't Judai get lonely? I mean you pull in all the Johans into the cave, what's he got left?**

**KiaraFay- ahaha, happy you like it!**

**Mekishika- Updated!**

**Anime-Queen-2011- yay! if u wanna punch him, I did the right personality then!**

**Loveisamysterybutwhy- LOL how'd u fall of risers? anyway… forget ur meds? ty for liking it!**

**Yuki's Little Girl- Updated!**

**Chiyoko-chan- Late bday present! sry I didn't update sooner. My wrist started hurting so the doctor thought I had carpal tunnel syndrome. Turns out I hit my friends too hard and bruised myself :P**

**Kiku-chan3322- … that's all I can think of right now… glad you like it!**

**iluvroxasXII- aw that sux… unfortunately I can't give u addresses and stuff… I'm kinda paranoid on the net if u know what I mean. **

**Enjoy CHAPPIE!!! AND VISIT MY POLL**

**-----------------**

**Chapter 5- I'm Fine?**

Judai slowly woke up to the sound of rapid key board typing. He stirred and sat himself up while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. His vision focused shortly after as he spotted Johan sitting back in the chair that was across the room with a laptop on his lap. He glanced to right side of his bed, to see a small imprint, where Johan had been sleeping.

Unknown to Judai, the edges of his lips rose a bit. _'That wasn't a dream…'_

"Hmmm… Finally awake now Mr. Yuki?"

The brunette jumped a bit, startled from the unexpected comment, before calming down and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Uh yea..."

Johan quickly lifted his wrist to glance at his watch. "Hmmm… eleven twenty-four on the dot… Same old Judai…"

"Huh?" Judai said curiously while tilting his head in confusion.

But before Johan could explain, a nurse wheeled in a cart, atop of it filled with food. "Well, Ummm… Dr. Andersen, are you sure Mr. Yuki will be able to eat all this without us needing to pump his stomach?"

Johan sighed as he closed his laptop and stood up. "Yes nurse, Mr. Yuki will finish this without a problem, you are dismissed" the bluenette said arrogantly.

The Japanese boy stared at Johan curiously as he wheeled the cart next to his bedside and lifted a tray of food and placed it in front of Judai. "Eat breakfast quickly, we will be taking the make-up physical right after."

Judai nodded, and hastily started digging in. The nurse's eyes widened as she watched Judai stuff food in his mouth, not even taking time to chew.

"Oh my god! You'll choke Mr. Yuki!" She quickly rushed over to Judai's side when suddenly she was yanked back.

She quickly spun around and saw Johan sitting in a chair, the laptop open again. He was typing with 1 hand while the other one held the nurse. Without even looking to face the nurse, Johan started speaking, "Don't bother him, he'll be just fine, this is normal for him."

The nurse's eyebrow rose as she quickly glanced back over to Judai and jumped.

(BURP!) "Ahhh, that was good." Judai exclaimed with a big content grin on his face while he patted his now round belly in satisfaction.

"I-Is that even possible?!" The nurse almost screamed out in shock.

"Mr. Yuki is still in an adolescent stage of the human body which explains his immaturity even with this age. His appetite and rate of metabolism exceed a normal human being's as well." Johan spoke with a monotone voice, still not glancing up from the computer screen.

The nurse looked at Judai, then back to Johan. She then started speaking in a very curious voice. "You two don't happen to be friends do you?"

Johan jumped a bit at the word "friends".

"Of course not! My relationship with Mr. Yuki is strictly business. We go no farther than acquaintances."

The brunette frowned at these words. _'Why does he still try to hide it? I know he's still my Johan!!!'_

Judai there and then decided Johan was not allowed to hide anymore. "Actually, we're BFF's!" Judai said with a huge grin on his face.

The nurse's jaw dropped. "Really?!"

The doctor sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Yuki, I would like it if you didn't lie to the staff of this medical establishment."

"I'm not lying! Back at Duel Academy, you promised me we would be best friends forever! And I'm going to hold you to it Johan!!!" Judai announced assertively while pointing an accusing finger at Johan.

"Johan?" the nurse said curiously. "Your first name is Johan?"

Judai blinked. "Yea, you didn't know?"

The nurse looked back at Judai. "Nope, no one in this building knows his first name except the head doctor and the secretary whom refuse to tell us."

The American Doctor quickly stood up and shoved the nurse out the door and slamming it shut. He then turned back to Judai, an irritated expression on his face. "Mr. Yuki," he began, "I thought I told you to address me as Dr. Andersen."

"Dr. Andersen, Dr. Andersen." Judai mocked. "Ha! Screw it! I'll call you Johan as much as I want, because that's what best friends do!!! They address each other by their FIRST name!!!"

"No person in this establishment even knows of my name, I strongly request you to stop the use of my name."

"Why don't you want people to know your first name?" Judai asked curiously.

"Because this facility is filled with stalker fan girls whom are strangely attracted to me despite my anti-social behavior. Luckily, America has tons of people with the last name of Andersen in the phone book, but little with the first name of Johan."

Judai thought about it while tapping his chin in thought. Suddenly he snapped his fingers as a huge grin etched itself onto his face. "Okay, I'll stop calling you Johan on one condition."

Johan's eyebrow rose as he stared at Judai quizzically.

"I'll stop calling you Johan if and only if, you acknowledge me as your best friend, even though you are supposed to anyway!" Judai said proudly.

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed. "I will not acknowledge you as my best friend ever again."

"Too bad! Even though you won't acknowledge it, you still are my best friend!" Then he grinned mischievously. "Also, if you don't acknowledge me as your best friend, I'll call in the nurses and tell them your first name."

Johan's eye twitched. "You wouldn't dare…"

Judai nodded, evil grin still on his face. "I would."

"……Fine." Johan said as he gave in.

"Fine what?"

"You know…"

"I want you to say it" Judai said, still grinning.

"Mr. Yuki is m—

"Uh uh. No! You call me Judai! Say Judai!!!" Judai interrupted eagerly, waving his arms up and down when he said his own name.

Johan groaned. "Little idiot from Japan taking advantage of a rich doctor like me…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Hehe, well this _idiot_ wants you as his best friend, NOW SAY IT!!!"

Johan murmured something under his breath.

"LOUDER!!!" Judai screamed.

Johan sighed exasperated. "Judai is my best friend."

"Yay!" Judai exclaimed, jumping up and down waving his arms in the air.

The doctor sighed for the umpteenth time before standing up and straightening out his coat. "Well now that we've gotten that little predicament solved, come. We're going to do your physical now.

"Oh yea." Judai said dumbly as he hopped off his bed and started following Johan into a different room.

-----1 hour later-----

"Gah! Damn!!! Ah! It hurts!!!" Judai complained, following Johan back to his office while rubbing his ass. "Was a prostate exam really necessary?!"

Johan replied in a monotone voice. "Well, prostate cancer is very common in men, and we needed to rule that out. It's not like that test was that bad."

----flashback----

"_Okay, you understand the process now Mr-I mean Judai."_

"…_ALL I HEARD WAS THAT YOU ARE GOING TO SHOVE A FINGER UP MY ASS!!!"_

_Johan groaned. "I already told you Judai, we need to rule out prostate cancer."_

_This time, Judai groaned as he quickly undid his pants, turned around and leaned into the table. When suddenly he felt a __**warm**__ finger toying with his entrance._

"_What kind of doctor are you?! You're supposed to wear gloves!" Judai yelled back accusingly facing Johan._

"_We ran out, now just shutup!" Johan said._

_Judai quickly shut himself up, but for some reason, he could see a very lustful glint in Johan's eye._

------------

"Jeez…" Judai muttered to himself. Strangely enough, he swore he felt Johan fondling his ass a bit before he said he was finished.

"Here we are." Johan said as he opened the door and led Judai in. They sat down at their respective chairs while Johan looked over his papers. "Hmmm, well it turns out you are fine. Infections are negative. So are cancer tests. The only problem seems to be a bit of high blood sugar, so cut back on your snacking."

Judai looked a bit surprised. "I'm fine?"

"Yes you are."

Judai sighed a bit relieved. Coincidentally, a short boy walked in. Face seemed to be stunned at first from what he heard.

"Aniki! You're fine!" Sho screamed loudly.

"Sho! Where were you?!" Judai yelled back.

"I already told you, I was visiting a friend."

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your little party with that child, but although you're fine, I would like to keep you here for one more night of observation." Johan concluded calmly.

"Eh?!" Sho complained. "Why?! … CHILD?!"

"Yea why?!" Judai said, equally shocked.

"I told you observations."

"He doesn't need this!" Sho exclaimed as he pulled Judai up from his chair. He and Sho then walked to the door when suddenly the brunette felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around to see Johan.

"What?"

"Please… One more night…" He whispered quietly.

Sho turned around quickly, oblivious to it all. "Aniki! Let's go!"

Judai turned and smiled at Sho. "Gomen, but, doctor's know best!"

Sho stared at him in disbelief. "What?! Why are you listening to him? I heard he got mean over the years, and right here is living proof."

"Well uh…" Judai said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly he felt his face grow warmer. _'Crap! I'm blushing!'_

"Hmmm… A fever?" Johan said plainly as he put a hand to Judai's head.

'_Johan… is touching me…'_ Judai thought, when suddenly he felt his heart beat faster and harder. Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump. His last thought before his mind couldn't think straight any longer, as his breathing grew heavier and raspier.

Judai suddenly screamed and fell onto the floor, arms flailing wildly, jerking left and right, legs twitching violently, his body wiggling. His neck arched and his limbs jerked and twitched even more uncontrollably.

"Oh my god?! What's happening to him?!" Sho screamed frantically.

"DAMN IT!!!" Johan screamed at the top of his lungs as he kicked away the chair Judai was sitting on, as well as another chair and a file cabinet. "He's having a seizure." Johan quickly opened his office door before screaming at the top of his lungs. "I NEED 10 MILLIGRAMS OF DIASTAT NOW!"

Quickly he turned back, his heart clenched tight as he watched his "best" friend twitch and flail savagely on the floor, helpless, like a stepped-on bug.

--------------

**Ahahahaha!!! Judai's having a seizure!!! ooooo dramatic!!! another cliffy once again! I love my evil self. Anyhow R&R AND!!! visit my poll on the profile, to vote for what story you want updated next! Poll closes on Saturday! March 15****th**


	5. What! My Fault!

Bad news guys, I'm sorry, but I don't feel my imagination flow anymore

**Bad news guys, I'm sorry, but I don't feel my imagination flow anymore. So… what that means is that I am discontinuing all of my fics. I might change my mind depending on the votes on my poll that I opened in my profile, otherwise You heard right, ALL of them will be discontinued. I'm really sorry, I know from the reviews that you are all waiting for me to update. Don't think I'm trying to trick you, if you scroll down, I'm just listing the reasons why I have to discontinue my stories.**

**For now, I'll say my final good byes and respond to each of your reviews that have made my time at worth while.**

**Wow… 20 of you… that makes me feel even more guilty… well, here we go…**

**KeybladeAngel34- I'm glad you like my fic, but I'm sorry I got you hooked…**

**JesseAndersenIsTheCutest- ahahaha… I won't be evil anymore… well, I won't be able too…**

**yumi2482- glad you thought it was scary, hell ur probably scared reading I'm gonna discontinue my fics…**

**The Key 2 Eternity's Limits- sigh… don't think Johan gonna be able to save Judai…**

**iluvroxasXII- well… story gonna be discontinued so… yea…**

**Mazeru Okinata- lol… I bet this killed ur hyperness**

**Mekishika- ah!! hides from mace sry…**

**Loveisamysterybutwhy- sry… no more updating…**

**Anime-Queen-2011- glad you liked it. **

**Saiyuki729- ahahahaha… well be happy u won't see evil ol me around..**

**Kiku-chan3322- lol.. evil cliffies gone now…**

**Koneko Mikagami********has been harassing me across anyway, ur reviews are always hilarious, I'm gonna miss them…**

**Chiyoko-chan-lol… sry, no updating ASAP**

**Hobbes1993- lol it's okay, not gonna need reviews anymore anyway…**

**Yuki's Little Girl- well, ur gonna have to live with that suspense…**

**Quibblez- Happy you love it, even though it won't get finished.**

**Beast Triller-ahahaha, funny, well, sry but no more updates**

**brunnehild- sorry… no more updates…**

**Mare-Incendia Twins- glad you liked it…**

**Katie 1543- sry… puppy dog eyes don't work on me.**

**Many of you have either turned off the computer and went to cry in a corner, some gone to my profile to vote to continue my fics, others are probably just staring at the monitor in shock, others probably are breaking their monitors right now. But for those of you who are still with me and wish to know the REAL reasons why I'm discontinuing my fics is this…**

…

…

…

…

…

**APRIL FOOLS!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Damn! sry I just had to do that. Enjoy the next chappie ppl!! This chappie's a bit short though.**

**--**

**Chapter 5- What?! My Fault?!**

Johan sat in his chair in a dark hospital room. His hands gripped his head and he shivered violently, eyes wide with some sort of shocked realization. Tears were brimming over and his current manic state didn't help much. But the little sanity he had left kept it in check.

"J-Judai… Oh my god…" the bluenette whispered quietly, as if it would be a death sentence if anyone heard him.

--flashback--

"_Judai! Judai!!" Sho screamed rushing over to Judai._

_Suddenly, Johan jumped in front of him. "Sho stop! You'll only make it worse!"_

_But the short bluenette didn't hear a word he said, so instead he ran passed Johan and continued towards the flailing figure on the floor. But before he was within grasp of the brunette, he was pulled back and landed onto the ground. _

_The small boy turned around quickly, anger in his eyes. "JOHAN! What's wrong with you?!"_

"_I said you'll make it worse!!" Johan hissed. He quickly stuck his head out the door. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE DIASTAT!!"_

"_Diastat, Diastat! That's all you're saying!! You don't care about him at all do you?!" Sho stood up and suddenly punched Johan in the face._

_Luckily, Sho wasn't strong enough to do any real damage, but that was enough to make Johan stumble back a few steps back as he wiped blood off of his lips._

_Suddenly, a big male nurse came in with a syringe filled with a cloudy white liquid. Johan quickly swiped it from his hands as he quickly ran over to Judai. He dodged as his arms flew about, and quickly bent down and pushed the twitching boy onto his side. He lifted his shirt to reveal his lower back and quickly undid his pants, and lowered them just enough to start seeing his bottom. _

_Johan checked the syringe overall when suddenly, he jabbed it harshly into the top of Judai's left buttock. The brunette's muscle spasms grew wilder, so Johan had to quickly pin Judai down with his other arm as he focused injecting the liquid._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ANIKI?!" Sho screamed, tears in his eyes as he started after Johan._

_Johan turned around and quickly ordered, "Grab him! Get him out of here!!"_

_Right as the frantic small boy was about to reach Johan, two strong arms grabbed him and started dragging him out of the room. _

"_JOHAN!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS FRIEND!! LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO HIM NOW!! DROP DEAD!!" Sho screamed with his last breath as he was hauled away._

_The Doctor's eyes widened in shock. His heart felt like it had been torn in half, and then again into quarters, and eighths. But this wasn't because what Sho said. Oh no, honestly, he could care less of the small idiot who doesn't know anything of the medical world._

_In front of him, lay the overworked body of Judai, fainted. But his expression, was on of pain. And he whispered in his sleep ever so softly, "Johan… why did you leave me…" _

--end flashback--

He just stared, wide eyed, to the front of him. The peaceful figure with an oxygen mask over his mouth and tubes stuck into his arms. A rhythmic beeping was heard from the machine next to him.

"My god… Judai…"

--Just outside the room--

"What's wrong with Dr. Andersen?" A nurse asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him like this before…" Another replied.

"Is this because of the patient?"

"No way! Last time a guy had a disfigured leg due to cancer—which he finally recovered from—and he made him walk in circles so he could watch him waddle."

"Wow… Worst I heard was that he wasn't sure if it was the right medicine and made the guy take it anyway. He got seizures worse than this one and all Dr. Andersen do was shrug it off and gave him the other medicine."

"Is it because who this person is?"

"No way, I mean come on, he works on nobles, politics, royalty, and he doesn't give a shit about them…"

Suddenly another nurse walked over to them. "Well, it's actually obvious if you think about it…"

The other two turned curiously to face her. "Oh hey Rebecca, wait… What do you mean?"

"Well, first, how is it someone like Mr. Yuki could get a rich, world-renown doctor within 2 days of a notice?"

"Well uh…"

"Nobles, and Royalty even have to wait for a month at least to see him."

"Well, he said his college student called him about Mr. Yuki…"

"That… was a lie, he never taught at a college, just graduated at one and was begged by others to come teach. And… There's only 2 people with the authority to make such efficient appointments. One would be the Head Doctor (Also known as the Dean of Medicine) who is currently on a plane back from his vacation in Hawaii and couldn't possibly access the hospital computer. Well he doesn't even do anything on the computer anyhow.

"Wait… So that only leaves…"

Rebecca nodded. "That's right, Dr. Andersen himself."

"What?! But why would he go to the trouble for him?!"

"Well, if Mr. Yuki wasn't lying. He is Dr. Andersen's best friend."

"DR. ANDERSEN HAS A FRIEND?!" The other 2 nurses yelled out loud in shock.

The nurse quickly covered both their mouths. "SHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Do you want the whole hospital to know?!"

The 2 nurses quickly pried the hands off their mouths before speaking again. "They can't be friends! No way!" They said in unison.

"Well I think they are… Johan seemed to know a lot about Mr. Yuki…"

"Johan?"

Rebecca quickly corrected herself. "Oh did I say Johan? I meant Dr. Andersen! Johan is my cousin!"

The two other nurses eyed her curiously before they continued the conversation through the night.

--In the morning--

Brown eyes opened slowly, responding to the morning light. Blurred vision subsided shortly after and he lifted his hand to take the off the oxygen mask over his mouth. And that's when he tried to lift himself up. Judai groaned and winced in pain as he realized all his muscles were aching. He finally got himself into a sitting position when suddenly he was forced back down onto the bed, eyes closing in pain.

"Judai you need to stay in bed!!" a voice hissed.

Judai automatically responded to the voice, eyes still closed as he winced in pain. "Jeez, Johan, I'm fine. Let me get—"

Judai stopped mid-sentence when he opened his eyes. The sight of Johan was simply disturbing. His hair was a mess, doctor's coat winkled and ruffled. His skin was sickly pale and his emerald eyes didn't have that same shine in it. Under his eyes, were big, dark bags that hung. Cheeks were dry, but tear-stained.

"Johan… what happened to you?"

Johan stared at him intently. "What happened to me?! You should ask what happened to you! You just had a seizure 6 hours ago."

The brunette cocked his head to the side innocently. "Really? But I feel fine except for some muscle pain."

Johan's eyes widened up immediately. Quickly he went to the side of Judai's bed and took out a syringe and small bottle in his pocket. He stuck the needle into the bottle and measured a small amount. Next he put the bottle aside and took a tube on Judai's bed and injected the liquid into it.

The brunette watched curiously as he asked, "Johan, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a small amount of morphine."

"Er…." Judai scratched the back of his head nervously, "What's that?"

"Pain medication." Johan said as he checked the liquid flow through the tube.

Judai's gaze softened as he watched Johan. "Johan… you don't have to do that…"

"I know…" Johan said as he put the tube down. He walked closer to Judai and cupped his cheek with his right hand. "But I already lost you once 3 years ago… I'm not losing you again…" he whispered ever so quietly.

But unbeknownst to them, an old man, bald with long white mustache and beard, was watching them closely, with sharp, sapphire blue eyes.

"Judai?" Johan whispered as he noticed Judai's lack of a response. "Judai?" He said a little more loudly.

Suddenly the machine next to Judai started beeping rapidly. Beep … Beep … Beep

"JUDAI?!" Johan yelled a little more loudly. "no…"

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!!

"NO!!"

Judai suddenly arched back into his bed and legs twitched into the air. arms flailed wildly by his side and his neck twisted in every direction.

The doctor quickly hit a button on the side of the bed and a nurse quickly barged in. "What's wrong?!"

"Seizure!! 10milligrams Diastat now!!" Johan ordered, attempting to maintain his composure.

The nurse dashed out the room and came back with a syringe and small group of nurses. "Great, now give me the syringe!" Johan said as he headed towards Judai.

But suddenly, 2 men grabbed him from his arms and started pulling him out the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Sorry, orders." The two men stated simply, ignoring the fact Johan was struggling all he can.

The men tossed Johan out the room, and almost immediately, he got back up and tried dashing through the door, only to be grabbed and thrown on the floor again. Johan looked up, face filled with disgust as the two men stood by the door and crossed their arms.

Instead of being thrown down again, the doctor quickly got up and looked through the glass room. The nurse just injected the liquid and Judai settled again.

Sighing in relief, Johan turned to the two men. "Who was the one who gave the order? I'll fire them so fast they won't see it coming" he growled.

"The Dean of Medicine" one of them said.

"What?! He's back?!"

--In the Dean's Office--

Johan slammed the door open with a loud bang as he yelled angrily while marching into the room. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! HE WAS HAVING A FUCKIN SEIZURE AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TOSS ME OUT OF THE ROOM?!"

The old man sighed as he propped his feet up onto the desk and toyed with his beard. "Ah yes… you seem to be having some stress, maybe you should go to Hawaii too, the springs were great."

"YOU CAN GO SHOVE HAWAII IN YOUR ASS, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING TOSSING ME OUT OF THE ROOM WHEN I WAS ABOUT ADMINISTER MEDICATION?!"

"You mean you haven't ascertained the cause of the seizures?"

"I'VE ONLY BEEN WITH HIM FOR 2 DAYS! WHAT THE HELL COULD I LEARN FROM THAT TIME WHEN HE ONLY HAD A SEIZURE YESTERDAY?!"

"Well, I've leanred plenty in 5 min from observing him and you from afar." The old man said simply.

Johan calmed down but narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The old man sighed again as he put his feet down and placed his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers together before looking Johan in the eye. Sternly he said, "You are the cause of Mr. Yuki's seizures."

--

**GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! one again another cliffy, sorry about earlier, it was just too fun!! R&R plz! and for the record, I woud never leave until I finish all my storied, that is all!!**


End file.
